Present day infant car seats are typically placed directly on a vehicle seat causing unsightly indentations on the vehicle seat and the infant car seat can easily slip on most vehicle seat surfaces. Further, spills and infant shoes can cause stains on the vehicle seat as well. While seat protectors are known in the prior art, the excessive amount of padding makes them unwieldy and the designs do not insure secure retention to a vehicle seat. It is desired then to have a seat covering that has a non-slip surface, protects a vehicle seat and is easy to use and clean.